


a birthday in your office doesn't have to be a boring one

by rarestsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's in white lace lingerie and that's all you need to know, Dirty talk and all that gr8910 stuff really, Double Penetration, M/M, Office AU, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, it's definitely a threesome, kind of?????, oh no I just realised I didn't include condoms in this fic but practice safe sex everyone ok, ohhh my god this is my first time attempting a smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarestsenpai/pseuds/rarestsenpai
Summary: It's Bokuto's birthday and there's no better way to celebrate it than with two people you care about....Except maybe a surprise dressed in white lace and an exhibitionist kink.





	a birthday in your office doesn't have to be a boring one

“Alright, everyone! Prepare yourselves.”

In the dark, Akaashi watches as a figure slips through the narrow gaps of the office cubicles before ducking right behind him. Their breath—shallow pants from the morning rush and excitement, brushes past his ear as they lean forward.

“Are these comfortable?” they murmur, hands fumbling in the dark to thumb at Akaashi’s hips in slow circles.

Akaashi swats the wandering hand away as he sighs, “The lace itches a little. I almost forgot about it till you brought it up again, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo merely lets out a short chortle of laughter that he conceals away in the small of Akaashi’s nape, lips curling up at the edges that send shivers running across Akaashi’s skin.

“We’ll have them off in a while anyway.”

Akaashi scrunches his nose, trying to keep the amusement out of his tone, “Pervert.”

“You know it.”

Akaashi is about to tell Kuroo to stay quiet when the office falls into a dead silence as the bright sound of the elevator arriving echoes through the air followed by loud, hurried footsteps down the hallway.

“Hey! Why’s it so dark in here?”

Akaashi barely hears a small click before the bright lights of the office are flooding the room and the blinds are lifted for the bright morning sunlight to filter in. People leap out from their hiding spots making Bokuto jump in surprise.

“Happy Birthday Bokuto!”

Squinting in the sudden onslaught of brightness, Akaashi’s gaze lands on Bokuto, frozen in his spot, jaw dropped and eyes wide as saucers.

Kuroo is already one step ahead of everyone, slinging an arm around the surprised birthday boy as he sweeps an arm through the air to gesture towards the garish rainbow birthday banner hanging from the ceiling.

“Happy Birthday, Bo!”

Bokuto turns towards him, “You did this for me?”

Akaashi smiles, “Well Kuroo-san planned it but we had the help of the whole office.”

Wait…is Bokuto… _crying_?

“Guuuuys! I can’t thank you enough! This is too sweet!” Bokuto blubbers out between sniffs as he ducks his head into Kuroo’s shoulder, “This is amazing! I don’t deserve all of you!”

“That’s not all, Bokuto!” exclaims Yaku, their receptionist, holding up a cake. Bokuto lets out a gasp at the small feathers made of fondant and the chocolate eyes and beak.

“There’s an owl cake! Could this day get any better?”

“Well, bro, you gotta check out your office then,” Kuroo finally steps away from Bokuto’s line of sight, letting Bokuto take in the shiny walls where the dull white once stood.

“ _Bro_.”

“It’s a pretty neat idea, isn’t it? Kuroo’s been telling us that you’ve wanted to give the office a more spacious look so he got some people to install some mirrors over the weekend,” Yaku explains.

Everyone watches as Bokuto grows still, expression unreadable as he blurts out, “Kuroo…is this…”

Kuroo simply rests a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, “You wanna head into your office and get to work now? We can cut the cake during lunchtime.”

Instantly, the whole office bursts into groans of “ _Killjoy Kuroo”_ and “ _Can’t you let him enjoy his birthday?_ ” but they quickly quiet down when Bokuto simply nods and retreats behind the closed door of his private office.

“Well, that’s something you don’t see everyday,” Yaku whispers to Akaashi.

Akaashi shrugs and turns towards his desk without a word.

* * *

 

Akaashi had been shuffling scattered sheets into a neat stack when Kuroo approaches his desk.

“Bokuto wants to see you in his office,” Kuroo’s voice lowers, “He isn’t patient about it this time.”

Akaashi swallows hard.

He tosses the stack back onto the desk. This can wait.

Following Kuroo through the narrow paths between office cubicles, he can feel the elastic pressing into his hips and the starched buttoned-up collar of his shirt starts to feel stifling. Kuroo only knocks the door for a second before it swings open .

“Kuroo, I can’t _fucking_ believe you,” Bokuto says the moment the door shuts with a resounding click behind them. He stalks towards Kuroo, cupping his face and pressing their lips together urgently. A moan slips out between Kuroo’s lips as Bokuto begins a trail of wet kisses across his jaw and down his throat.

"You. Are. The. Best. Secretary. I. Could. Ever. Ask. For.” Bokuto groans, punctuating each word with a kiss, fingers slipping down to fumble against the buttons of Kuroo’s shirt.

Kuroo purrs, “So you like your gift then?”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Bokuto almost howls as he pauses to wave a frantic arm at the newly installed glass walls, “I love it!”

From the outside, the walls merely mirrored the rest of the office. But from _within_ Bokuto’s private office, one was a treated to a clear view of the whole office from the blinking lights of the copy machines to the hurried typing of the workers. One of them, Daichi, Bokuto recalls his name, makes his way past the new walls, unaware of the events within the private office.

A two-way mirror.

“There’s one more gift for you actually,” Kuroo chuckles against the curve of Bokuto’s ear.

Bokuto gasps, eyes growing wide, “What is it?”

Kuroo merely smirks, fingers ghosting over the crotch of Bokuto’s trousers before he pulls away.

“Take a look.”

Bokuto opens his mouth to protest but falls completely silent the moment Akaashi catches his eye from across the room.

Akaashi’s usually crisp, ironed trousers are pooling in a mess around his ankles, replaced by white nylon stockings that lead a trail up to a ring of delicate lace garters around his thighs that are attached to suspenders. Bokuto’s breath hitches when his gaze finally lands on the remaining article of clothing.

"No…way…”

Hugging the soft, tan skin of Akaashi’s hips, the white translucent lace of the panties peek out from under the garter suspenders. Frills flutter out from the sides and a small innocuous bow is stitched at the top.

Bokuto’s breath hitches, “He’s so pretty.” The simple compliment spreads pink from the high of Akaashi’s cheeks to the tip of his ears.

“He’s already hard too,” teases Kuroo as he grabs Akaashi’s ass to pull his hips flush against him. Grinding his hips upwards, Akaashi finally lets out a stuttered breath.

“M-more.”

“More?” Kuroo languidly flicks his tongue along Akaashi’s collarbones, “More what?”

Akaashi struggles to bite back a moan, “I want your cock in my mouth.”

“How blunt,” snickers Kuroo, “But you did answer the question. On your knees then, darling.” Bokuto feels his cock twitch at the pert roundness of Akaashi’s ass displayed in lace when he bends over.

“Go ahead and touch, Bo.”

Shakily, Bokuto kneads his fingers into the firm flesh of Akaashi’s ass as he listens to the soft moans that escape him.

Kuroo strips off his trousers and briefs, pumping his cock a few times as Akaashi licks his lips at the sight of pre-cum leaking from the tip.

“W-wait,” Bokuto blurts out as he shakily slips off his tie from around his neck, “Akaashi, you can’t touch yourself.”

Akaashi lets out a frustrated whine but he holds his arms behind his back while Bokuto makes quick work, locking them securely with the tie.

“You sure are obedient for the birthday bo-shit!” Kuroo hisses as Akaashi traces the thick veins of his cock with his tongue before reaching the tip.

Running a hand through Akaashi’s hair, Kuroo guides his cock inch by inch into the wet heat of Akaashi’s mouth. He watches as Akaashi’s eyes flutter close and lets out a grunt when he feels his cock hit the back of Akaashi’s throat.

“Fuck, fuck, shit that feels good, Akaashi.”

Akaashi moans around the cock in his mouth, sending a pleasure that racks up Kuroo’s spine.

“Fuck his mouth roughly, I want to watch,” Bokuto rasps, palming at his own erection.

Kuroo rakes a hand through Akaashi’s sweat matted hair as he pulls his cock out of his mouth, “Birthday boy says I should fuck your mouth roughly. Can you handle that, Akaashi?”

Akaashi nods, “Of course.”

Kuroo’s eyes sharpen at the edges, “When I fuck your mouth, I want you to think of all the people around us in the office right now. That’s your desk partner, Yaku right there isn’t he? How do you think he’ll feel about you begging for cock right in front of him?”

A heat courses through Akaashi that immediately makes his toes curl. He leans forward, taking Kuroo into his mouth again and sucking eagerly till his cheeks hollow.

Kuroo smirks, tugging hard at Akaashi’s hair as he snaps his hips against Akaashi’s pretty swollen lips wrapped around his cock. Akaashi is a beautiful mess, skin flushed till the ears and spit trailing past his chin and down the expanse of his throat.

When Akaashi lets out another small whimper, Kuroo jerks his hips back, “What do you want now, Akaashi?”

“F-fuck me please.”

“Well isn’t someone greedy even though it isn’t his birthday,” Kuroo says turning towards Bokuto, “I think it’s about time Bokuto has his fun with you.”

 Bokuto walks over, softly running his fingers over the lace lying over the inner of Akaashi’s thigh. Experimentally, he tugs on the garter before letting it go with a satisfying snap against skin. Akaashi moans as Bokuto presses soft kisses against the reddened skin, “Let me fuck you with these on.”

* * *

 

Akaashi is burning with unadulterated desire and a desperate, _desperate_ need for them to fuck him.

Akaashi cries out, cock twitching each time Kuroo curls his fingers, barely brushing against his prostate.

“M-more,” he gasps, hips rocking back against the fingers.

“Well, isn’t someone greedy even though it isn’t his birthday. You want to be fucked in front of the whole entire office, don't you?”

Another moan tears from Akaashi's throat. Kuroo smirks, slipping another lubed finger inside, feeling Akaashi’s wet heat accommodate the larger stretch.

“Hey Bo, do you wanna feel too?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, mouth dry as he eases two fingers alongside. Akaashi whines, back arching as he bucks his hips desperately, “F-feels good.”

“Well, we’ll just get you off like this then, shall we?”

Akaashi bites his lip, “I still want more. I don’t want to come just like this.”

“Are our fingers not enough?”

“N-no.”

“What do you want then?”

“I want to be fucked.”

“Aren’t we already doing that?” Kuroo laughs, ducking his head to swirl his tongue around Akaashi’s nipple.

Eyes screwed shut, Akaashi moans softly, “Not enough. I need you both inside me.”

“Both?” Kuroo’s tongue curls around his words as he purrs.

“Both of you. I can take it. I’ve been preparing myself.”

“So hungry for our cocks. Aren’t you afraid of the pain?”

“I-I can take it. The pain’s pleasurable to me.”

Bokuto groans, squeezing his eyes close, “Christ, Akaashi.”

“Please.” Whine catches in his throat

Kuroo shares a look with Bokuto before turning back to Akaashi, “Do you remember the safe words?”

Akaashi nods, “Red for stop. Yellow for slow down.”

“Good,” Bokuto says, lifting Akaashi’s hips and easing his cock into his wet heat.

“Akaashi, you okay?”

“Y-yeah, m-more...” Akaashi cries as Bokuto begins to thrust shallowly.

“Maybe I should just watch you get fucked by Bokuto, that’s still pretty hot.”

Akaashi whimpers, “P-please Kuroo-san!”

Bokuto moans as Akaashi clenches around him, “Hurry up, Kuroo!”

Kuroo lets out a rough growl, eyes sharpening at the edges as his fingers grip Akaashi’s hips from the front, before he eases his cock in next to Bokuto’s.

“Shit, both of you feel so good,” groans Bokuto.

Akaashi’s head is thrown back against Kuroo’s shoulders as he sobs, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

It’s tighter and hotter than Kuroo ever imagined. Akaashi’s hands are splayed across Bokuto’s chest as they try not to lose themselves to the dizzying pleasure. Reaching around Akaashi’s waist to wrap a hand around Akaashi’s erection, Kuroo runs his thumb across the leaking tip.

Akaashi quivers at his touch, cupping the back of Bokuto’s head to pull him close. He rests his forehead against Bokuto’s, lips barely touching but Bokuto feels Akaashi’s warm breath washing over his lips.

“Move please,” Akaashi pleads breathlessly, “Fuck me till I can feel it tomorrow.”

The grip they have on his thighs are bruising enough that Akaashi is shaking with unadulterated desire, need coursing through his veins. Carefully, they lift his hips till their cocks are barely stretching his entrance teasingly before Akaashi sinks back down slowly on their cocks, whining at the burn of the stretch that sends him spiraling into a light-headed haze.

Akaashi keens at the slow, agonising thrusts, arousal pooling deep in his belly at a torturous pace as he begins to jerks his hips in desperation, the lace of his garters scratching at Bokuto’s waist.

Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut each time Akaashi clenches around on their cocks. He muffles his moans in Akaashi’s exposed neck and sucks hard at the skin he finds, dipping his tongue in the hollows near his neck.

“Fuck! You f-feel so good, Akaashi!”

“S-shit! You’re amazing, Akaashi!”

Akaashi’s skin is flushes pink, mouth hanging open and eyes half-lidded but his gaze is clouded with pure pleasure as he bounces on their cocks, “H-harder! Fuck!”

Kuroo lets out a low growl that sends blood rushing to their lower regions. He catches Bokuto’s eye before their grip on Akaashi’s hips become bruising and they speed up their thrusts, hips snapping until Akaashi tears up from the pleasure.

“A-ah! Fuck!” Akaashi’s chest is a pretty pink and heaving from the exertion, head thrown back as the intoxicating pleasure buzzes through his body, “H-harder!”

“I’m close,” Bokuto groans out, pressing his head into Akaashi’s shoulder. He wraps a hand around Akaashi’s leaking cock, stroking it in time with each snap of their hips.

At once, Akaashi feels the sparks run down to his toes as he cries out louder. The pace is rushed and feral, losing rhythm as they thrust harder into Akaashi. The pain builds but so does the pleasure.

Bokuto gives one last swipe of his thumb over the tip of Akaashi’s cock, “Come for us, Akaashi.”

The sensation of Bokuto’s touch and being filled is overwhelming and sends Akaashi over the edge, back arching and coming hard with his eyes squeezing shut from the intensity of the pleasure as they fuck him through it. Akaashi squeezes tight around their cocks and Bokuto feels breathless as his hips jerk once more before he’s coming, Kuroo following right after.

Akaashi winces a little as they slide out of him. They lie on the floor for a while, feeling the chill of the floor against their heated skin and their breaths mingling in the sharp, heady scent of sweat in the air.

“Hey, you okay, Akaashi?” Kuroo finally asks, passing over a towel that he grabbed from Bokuto’s desk drawer.

Akaashi nods wordlessly as he slaps Bokuto’s hand away from the come cooling on his stomach and accepts the towel handed to him.

Bokuto lets out a contented sigh, “I’m so lucky to have the two of you. Next time, I want one of you to try fucking me against the two-way mirror. We barely got use out of it this time.”

"We could definitely try that," Kuroo laughs, “Happy birthday again, Bokuto.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god am I going to end up deleting this later //nervous laughter
> 
> This was a fic to challenge myself to try something new and I'm not sure if it worked out but thank you for reading!!


End file.
